


Hawkwind's Plot Bunny Farm

by Hawkwind1980



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: not really a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwind1980/pseuds/Hawkwind1980
Summary: Plot bunnies free for adoption!
Kudos: 2





	Hawkwind's Plot Bunny Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny farm. They're ideas that I imagined, but that's as far as they went. I don't have a Tumblr or other social media on which I'd post fic ideas, so this is my attempt to contribute to those ideas. Any and all of these plot bunnies are free for adoption; I am not terribly good at developing a full storyline. Occasional snatches of witty dialogue, character backstory, picking apart drafts for continuity and grammar, I can do. I like to think I am a good beta. But actually developing plot bunnies into fics of my own has yet to result in anything I would share.
> 
> If you decide to adopt a bunny and make a full fic of it, please send me a link so that I can link your fic to this one!

You know those soulmate AUs in which people learn that they are soulmates because the first words their soulmate says to them are written somewhere on their bodies? (How private the Words are tends to vary from fic to fic.) So imagine that being at work in Good Omens. Suppose that Madame Tracy and Shadwell have each other's Words and that's why Madame Tracy puts up with Shadwell being the unpleasant small-minded worm he is? 

Also suppose that in GO, the Words are really something of a test. People might have personality characteristics and life experiences that would make them a good match, but Free Will shapes everyone, and there is always a choice. The Ineffable Plan doesn't actually require that people allow the anyone to tolerate abuse (of any sort) from the person whose Words they have, and Aziraphale and Crowley know this. (I'm undecided on whether I'd want Aziraphale and Crowley, or angels and demons generally, to have the Words mechanism.) Suppose that they've spend the last however long of human history that there were Words (I actually favor them as a possible Thing occurring later in history than Eden. Maybe after the Tower of Babel would be a good point) trying to get humans to realize that there were still choices. H&H might have interesting takes on these things since we know that She doesn't do all that much talking directly to the angelic host. Suppose Heaven kept trying to propagate the idea that Words mean that the two belong together regardless of anything else because they're a blessing, while Hell kept warping every tradition or social norm that humans developed because of the Words. 

I'm not really sure where I might want this to go. It might be neat to establish that "soulmate" doesn't have to mean "romantic partner." I'd shudder to think of societies that put same-sex soulmates to death because the societies regard soulmates as romantic partners and have huge taboos against homosexuality. And then there are the potential soulmates that should be May-December romances, but which wind up getting warped because the younger one of the pair is prepubescent when the two meet. Um.. that can go VERY badly...


End file.
